


Extra Life AU AU

by Vandalia1998



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandalia1998/pseuds/Vandalia1998
Summary: Chiaki Nanami will do anything to save her friends even if it means putting her own life at risk.





	Extra Life AU AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Apocryphal_One](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Apocryphal_One/gifts), [WZelda525](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WZelda525/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Extra Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222090) by [The_Apocryphal_One](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Apocryphal_One/pseuds/The_Apocryphal_One). 
  * Inspired by [Extra Life AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047724) by [WZelda525](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WZelda525/pseuds/WZelda525). 



> Author's Note  
> This is a Au of Dangamnropa, based up on Combinding two other IFs of the Series I enjoy. This takes place around Chapter 21 of the orginal, But it also combined bits of the Remake as well.

It was quiet today. Quieter than most days, that was.

A girl was eating lunch at the Future Foundation headquarters. She looked at her watch. Hm, it was almost time, wasn’t it? The girl, simply called by Watanabe these days, was barely interested in something to eat. However, a short game of Tetris would be to die for. 

It had been a while since she was “saved.” Kamakura...the name still sent shivers down her spine. It was all so surreal. No, that was putting it mildly. If anyone else had found her she truly would be dead, but her savior had just been him. Why had it been him? How did she even survive...that?

It was all so clear. The name-calling, the adrenaline, the pure fear that rushed through her veins. She could still hear the chiding call of Junko Enoshima and feel more pain shooting into her wrist, her eye, her leg. It was a cruel joke, and boy had it worked like a charm. Junko had picked a handful of victims, and Watanabe had been the star. That is...Chiaki Nanami was the star.

Her classmates, all of her good friends, were these victims. 

Now every single one of them had spent the last few years spreading chaos and despair throughout the Earth. It was awful. Waking up to knowing those facts had kept a vice around her chest, making it unable to breathe. Despite all of the shame, though…

This is what she joined the future foundation for, wasn’t it? To save her friends, despite how horrible they were now. This was what she had pledged to do. Even if she faked her identity, her name, her personality, everything. This was only level one for the class rep, and Chiaki knew it.

“Watanabe?” a voice broke her concentration. Chiaki looked up. 

The head of the 14th division, Kyoko Kirigiri walked up to her with one of her fellow agents, Makoto Naegi. Both of them were practically celebrities around these parts, being the ones that defeated Junko Enoshima, the girl that had "killed" her. Chiaki had remembered seeing their faces in the school halls, so many years ago.

“...Hm?” Chiaki hummed.

"Watanabe, can we talk to you?" Kirigiri asked again. She was just as complacent as usual. It was shocking that she was actually talking to her.

"...Yes, Kirigiri-sensei.”

Kirigiri tensed at that honorific. It was moments like these, with words like those, that reminded her how powerful she truly was. Of course, Kyoko would have preferred if she wasn’t in control. However, all of the survivors (except probably Togami. He was lucky enough being the Vice Head and all) would have never qualified for a position like her’s. 

Kyoko liked Makoto. Well, maybe liked was too soft of an emotion to say of how she felt towards him...but he was good. Naegi was a kind soul, a great person. He had always believed in the best of others, maybe too much for his own good. She liked this about him, but they were dealing with a war here. Being like him was considered a liability. 

Aoi Asahina was also not qualified as a leader either, but not for the same reasons. Being a ditzy and cheerful girl, she would become depressed behind a desk. As for the other two, Yasuhiro Hagakure and Toko Fukawa... 

They were definitely not leadership material. There was no going around it. 

"You are the only therapist we can get a hold of right now,” Kyoko said. “And even though we would like to get someone with more experience with this project, time is of the essence."

Chiaki nodded. "Right...how can I help?"

Makoto stepped forward and gave Chiaki a nervous smile. "We might have found some victims of Enoshima's treachery, that could be rehabilitated back into society."

Kyoko shook her head. "We don't know that for sure. Naegi, my subordinate, might be a little too hopeful for his own good. But we need to at least check out any allies or enemies we can."

Naegi scratched his neck. "Still as careful as ever." 

Kyoko barely even smirked. "Someone has to be. I guess we balance each other out like that.” Makoto just blushed in response. 

Nanami had a small grin on her face, almost caught up in the moment. But just as always, she began to think of the past. She remembered a handheld device, a fountain, and a boy. Hajime Hinata had been a close friend, though he was always lonely himself. She was always late for everything, including her own feelings. It was too late now, anyway. Hinata was dead. Not physically, of course, but he was never coming back.

And yet, he had saved her life...In a different form, he had saved her from death. That face would be one to haunt her sleep-deprived nights, her morning thoughts. Kamakura was everywhere, and yet he was nowhere at the same time. 

Chiaki smoothed out her dress skirt and stood up near the others. "Let’s...get going.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It had been two hours since she had lunch. The three of them had flown several hours in a helicopter to a place Chiaki thought she would never see again: Hope's Peak Academy. She walked with Kirigiri and Naegi as the pilot and Togemi stayed behind. The place was in ruins, but she would still make out some familiar landmarks. She noticed the statue with the founder and shuddered a bit. She would prefer not to go near there again if she could help it.

The building was torn apart even on the inside. The walls were strangely painted. The windows had been nailed in with large, metal sheets. The halls smelled of rusted blood and mold. Naegi and Kirigiri had been exceptionally quiet, probably remembering the hell they had to go through. Chiaki couldn’t even imagine.

They walked up some stairs and neared a classroom near the end of the hall. Just then, Nanami remembered. This had been her classroom, hadn’t it? Yes, it had been, judging by the sign above the door. 

Class 77B.

The door was open before she could blink. All fourteen of her classmates stood among the rubble. Among them, was the one who plagued her dreams: Kamakura. She gasped for breath as she looked over her old classmates again.

Naegi noticed this and gently touched her shoulder. "Hey, it’s okay. I promise you won't get hurt." Thinking she was just nervous, Kyoko bowed her head and looked over at the wall.

"Ms. Watanbe, meet the Remnants," she said.

The Ultimate Imposter, now in a different disguise, whispered. "We told you to come alone, Naegi."

Naegi attempted to speak, but Kyoko softly cut him off. "There was no way I was going to allow that." 

"We figured it might work out that way, but no matter. We have more important things to discuss with the two of you.” The imposter then glared at Chiaki, clearly not recognizing her. “But your watchdog will need to wait out in the hall. Tsumiki, take her outside.”

"O-Okay…” Wiping a path of drool from her mouth, Mikan Tsumiki stepped toward Chiaki and pulled her outside. She was so thin, much more than before. Not only that but her eyes...Mikan had devolved into something almost inhumane.

While waiting in silence, Mikan caught a glimpse of Nanami's eyes, which had started to fill with tears. Chiaki just couldn’t help it. She couldn’t hold it in any longer. Sure, she had finally met them all again, but why? 

“T-The pretty girl is c-crying…” Mikan whimpered, cheeks turning pink. Her smile was almost downturned. Chiaki didn’t say anything. How could she even begin to think like this?

Nanami was just glad that Kamukura hadn't paid her any attention. Though Hinata had his memories erased, there was still a small chance that he would remember. After all, he had saved her life. 

Noticing that the mysterious girl hadn’t talked back to her, Mikan tilted her head. She was stifling her tears, and she wasn’t a loud cryer. Normally, this would have filled her with bliss to see someone in despair. But for some reason, this was different. It was almost as if she knew this person. Something about her eyes...It was her eyes.

Suddenly, she remembered another girl. Mikan had pushed her through a hole in the wall. She had helped to kill her, didn’t she? The despair of it all was intoxicating. 

But she couldn’t forget. All Mikan could do was reminisce and doubt herself over and over. And all Chiaki could do was hold her hat down, praying she hadn’t been found out.

**Author's Note:**

> I now i should continue my other series "The Ultimate Friend" But isperation needs to strike while its here


End file.
